La Jinchuriki del Diez colas (PAUSADA)
by Ryu159
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sakura Haruno fuese una jinchuriki,odiada y repudiada por toda su aldea, si tuviera no uno y si no dos técnicas oculares?¿como seria su vida?¿cual seria su papel en la guerra?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

6 meses después de la guerra

Despacho de la Hokage

-nos mandó a llamar Tsunade-sama?-

-así es Kakashi-afirmo, dejo el papeleo aun lado en su escritorio y poso su vista en los presentes en la sala-Familia Uzumaki, Uchiha, senseis.-

Antes de proseguir, miro a Naruto, parecía un muerto en vida literalmente, a penas y si hablaba, estaba pálido y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba. Estaba totalmente ajeno a la situación, suspiro, poso su vista en Sasuke el cual a diferencia de Naruto era pálido de nacimiento, lo cual hacia que las ojeras bajos sus ojos destacaran como un gran punto negro en medio de un muro, y al igual que Naruto, totalmente ajeno a la situación. Sin duda todo lo sucedido hace unos menos los había afectado bastante.

Suspiro nuevamente esto iba a ser difícil.

-Los he citado hoy día para hablarles sobre….Sakura-

En la sala se instaló un ambiente bastante tenso ante la mención de la kunoichi. Después de todo ella se encontraba en el hospital.

¿Que? Acaso ¿no lo sabían?

Sakura estaba en coma. Hace seis meses, cuando el Tsukuyomi Infinito fue desactivado, Madara y Kaguya derrotados. Encontraron a nuestros tres héroes, desmayados en medio de un gran cráter. Naruto y Sasuke estaban ilesos…ilesos considerando las proporciones de la guerra, algunas costillas rotas y magullones nada mas de eso, increíblemente, pero sin duda, la integrante femenina del equipo siete era la que había cobrado la mayor parte de las consecuencias. ¿Estado?.. Seis costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, un gran hoyo en medio de su abdomen, en realidad nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se lo había hecho pero sin duda era de un técnica, mucha pérdida de sangre, y una pequeña herida a un costado de su cabeza. Su pulso era bastante bajo, y su estado deplorable. Pero Tsunade se las pudo arreglar para mantenerla con vida hasta llegar a una tienda donde luego fue trasladada al hospital. Estado actual: vendada de pies a cabeza, conectada a un sin fin de máquinas que la mantenían con vida.

Regresando al presente

-¿qué pasa con Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto en un apenas audible susurro.

-Bueno, verán he estado pensando y…- se detuvo.

Aunque no lo notaran a simple vista Tsunade estaba realmente nerviosa por cómo reaccionarían. Como decirle que había tomado la decisión de desconectar a Sakura de la máquina que la mantenía con vida, le dolía haber llegado a esa decisión pues la quería como a una hija, pero era lo mejor tanto como para Sakura como resto de sus compañeros. Ella para poder al fin descansar en paz y sus compañeros para que se den cuenta de la realidad.

-He tomado la decisión de….-

Fue interrumpida por el estrepitoso sonido de las puertas de su despacho chocar contras las paredes.

Era Shizune, quien estaba notablemente agitada y un poco avergonzada por el alboroto que había hecho al entrar, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-¡SHIZUNE!-grito Tsunade furiosa .sabía que ella no solía hacer esa clase de cosas a menos que sea algo importante. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para entrar así? .Por fin se había armado de valor para comunicarles a los presentes su decisión y ella interrumpía en el peor momento.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la sala. Shizune, luego de tomar un poco de aire, pudo articular algo.

-¡E- es Sakura! Parece que está despertando


	2. Chapter 2

La sala quedo en completo silencio, todos estaban en estado de shock. ¿Era cierto? ¿La espera había llegado a su fin? ¿Sakura estaba despertando?

Tsunade estaba igual o más impresionada por la noticia, es decir ella y Shizune eran los únicos médicos que estaban autorizadas y capacitadas para chequear y curar a Sakura, por lo tanto eran las únicas que sabían que sus huesos aún no habían sanado, tenía algunas heridas que aún no habían sido ni cerradas ni cicatrizadas, el pulmón que antes tenía perforado apenas y estaba sanando. ¿Cómo era posible que este despertando?

Poco a poco todos los presentes en la sala fueron saliendo del estado de shock, todos automáticamente se giraron a ver a Tsunade, sabían que si empezaban a preguntar se iba a enojar y no los dejaría ver a Sakura.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente?-pregunto con la mirada fija en Shizune ignorando las que estaban puesta en ella

-Pues, estaba en su habitación cambiando sus flores, y antes de irme decidí quedarme un rato más para charlar con ella y al parecer me estaba escuchando porque movió la mano y segundos después abrió los ojos, pero- se apresuró a decir- los cerro casi instantáneamente.

-Iré a revisarla –dijo Tsunade mientras se paraba de su escritorio y se dirigía a la puerta donde se encontraba Shizune- ah y antes de que empiecen a preguntar, pueden ir a visitarla pero deberán esperar afuera hasta que termine de chequearla-menciono antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta junto a Shizune rumbo al hospital.

Hospital de Konoha

Tsunade y Shizune estaban revisando a Sakura y lo que descubrieron las sorprendió. Sakura ya podía respirar con más facilidad, gran parte de sus huesos ya habían sanado, su abdomen si bien no estaba completamente cerrado y cicatrizado estaba mucho mejor, sus pulmones sanos y funcionando correctamente, lo único que quedaban eran algunas quemaduras y raspones.

Todo este avance solo significaba una cosa, el juubi había recuperado todo su chakra y estaba empezando a regenerar los tejidos y el organismo de Sakura.

-Está pensando lo mismo que yo Tsunade-sama.-

-Sí, el 10 colas se recuperó –afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Los dejo pasar?- pregunto

-Claro, pero que no empiecen a gritar… y eso va para Naruto especialmente.

-Está bien Tsunade-sama-dicho esto se retiró de la habitación.

-Al fin estas despertando eh Sakura, esos bakas te necesitan y no sabes cuánto-pensó la sannin pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-aquí están lady Tsunade-dijo Shizune a la vez que dejaba pasar a la familia Uzumaki, Uchiha y Kakashi.

-¿Dónde están los demás senseis?-interrogo la Hokage.

-Se fueron, dijeron que tenían asuntos urgentes y que mañana vendrían a verla-dijo Kakashi.

-¿Cuál es su estado?-pregunto Minato.

-Pues como podrán ver-comenzó a explicar- tiene menos vendas que antes, ya no trae respirador lo cual significa que obviamente ya puede respirar por sus propios medios, y la mayoría de sus huesos y heridas fueron curadas por lo que yo creo que es el chakra del diez colas y además…- fue interrumpida por el sonido de una voz y no cualquier voz está en especial provenía de la dirección en la que estaba la cama de Sakura.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto en un débil susurro.


End file.
